


Happy 4 month Anniversary Baby

by Shipper_of_love



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manic Episode, References to Depression, Smut, Taking a bath, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_of_love/pseuds/Shipper_of_love
Summary: Eliott and Lucas's 4 month anniversary rolls around but it doesn’t go as planned, as life gets in the way. Lucas is a good boyfriend and helps his boy relax.





	Happy 4 month Anniversary Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, This is only my 3rd fanfiction so please be nice and let me know what you think constructive criticism is greatly appretiated. ive written 2 more that are on my tumblr which is shipper-of-love. i will try to add them on here at a later time<3

It was Saturday night, and Eliott was coming out of a relatively bad depressive episode. These past few weeks have been pretty hectic for the both of them. Lucas had his last final yesterday, so he had been pretty busy with school everyday. But, thankfully, summer break was finally here, so they would have more time together. But life didn't play nice and decided to make finals week coincide with Eliott going through another episode. 

This was Lucas’s second experience with Eliott having an episode and the first time he was aware of what was happening so it had sucked that he wasn’t able to be there for Eliott as much as he would have wanted to. Lucas was grateful for one thing though, because this time, Eliott was only experiencing hypomania, and the symptoms were not as severe as the night on the barge. He just hopes that over time with experience and further research, he can be able to handle the situation correctly and be there for Eliott. There’s nothing he hated more than seeing his man suffer and anything he could do to make things easier on Eliott, he would. No doubt, in a heartbeat. Although the mania was less intense, the crash had just been just as brutal, but together they had managed to get through it.

All in all, it had been alright. As weird as it sounds, Lucas was very proud of himself for being able to handle everything very maturely. He managed to keep Eliott safe and occupied while he was manic while also keeping up with his own studies. Lucas still had to make a call to Eliott's mom, just in case, to keep an eye out for Eliott while Lucas was studying at the library. Because as Basile has said, life doesn’t stop when your boyfriend has an episode and you have to do what you have to do. But, this wasn’t going to stop lucas from making sure Elliott's mom gave him calls with updates if anything got out of hand and she needed help. Thankfully it had all gone by without a hitch. Over the past few months, Lucas had made sure to get as much information possible on bipolarism and had talked to Eliott's doctor last week to make sure they were still doing everything correctly. Eliott's doctor had reassured him that it’s normal and sometimes no matter how much you follow the rules and take your meds, episodes will still happen because certain situations such as finals can create enormous amounts of stress and even affect the brain chemistry causing an episode to be triggered.  
With Eliott Summer-break starting last week lucas was glad that was one less thing they didn’t need to worry about. But the stress and lack of sleep these past months had definitely played a major role in Eliott having another episode. So Lucas made a note to make sure they will schedule finals week better to prevent another crash. Planning meals ahead of time and setting a strict bedtime would give Eliott more of a routine, this way he’d be less likely to forget to take his meds. What Lucas hated the most about all this was that he wasn’t able to be there for his boyfriend and that there wasn’t much he could do with his school schedule and his own study times. 

Eliott had spent most of his manic episode painting and drawing nonstop and being extremely agitated but other than that, he had been pretty good this time around and hadn't had the urge to break into a bare and run around naked, so Lucas would call it a win. He was just so grateful for Eliott’s mom for who dropped everything to come and keep an eye on her son when lucas was unable to. Surprisingly, what had affected Lucas the most throughout all of this was when Eliott fell into depression. Lucas hated not being able to do anything for his boyfriend during those times and seeing him so down and hopeless really took a toll on Lucas as well. It’s the hardest thing watching someone you love get so down on themselves and lose all hope, but lucas would spend the rest of his life convincing Eliott that he was loved, wanted and worthy during those times, because the good times always outweigh the bad in the end and together they would get through it minute by minute. Lucas just hated how much he missed Eliott during those times, because even though he was right there, he felt like he was light years away at times.  
... 

It was around 7 pm, and Lucas was on their bed, using the computer while putting some last minute touches on his resume and application for a summer internship he was really hoping he’d get, when Eliott walked back from the bathroom and cuddled right up to Lucas’s side, hiding his face in the younger boy’s neck. 

Lucas took this as a good sign. Whenever Eliott initiated anything after a depressive episode, it usually meant he was starting to feel a bit better, and this made the younger boy’s heart swell from happiness. But he didn’t mention anything, not wanting to push anything elliott wasn't comfortable with yet. So he just settled for slowly running fingers through the older boy’s hair, knowing it was something that always calmed him down, while he continued his work on his application. 

Eliott was the first to break the comfortable silence. 

“Do you know what day it is?” 

“Its Saturday, baby.” 

“No, like the date.” Lucas picked up his phone, looking at the screen, noticing it was June 15th.

It took him a few seconds to register why Eliott was asking about the date, but pretty soon, he realized what Eliott was getting at.

“Oh my God! Baby! Today was our four month anniversary—I feel so horrible, we should’ve done something.”

“It’s okay, baby. I know you’ve been busy with finals and your application. Plus with my episode last week and studying for the BAC, it would’ve been impossible to plan anything. So it’s totally fine. We can always celebrate later.” 

“I know, but it still sucks. We’ve celebrated every month so far, and it would have been great if we could have celebrated this one as well, maybe going out would’ve cheered you up a bit.”

Eliott let out a deep sigh snuggling close into Lucas’s side. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to celebrate twice next month.” Earning a chuckle out of the younger boy. 

Lucas left a kiss on Elliot’s forehead enjoying having the older boy pressed against him. 

“I like how you think, baby. We can definitely do that.” 

Lucas continued to run his hand through the older boy’s hair as he finished up his application and turned it in, not minding that if it was a bit greasy knowing it was one of the only things that calmed his boyfriend down when he was anxious and feeling down.

Lucas set aside the computer that was on his lap lying down, and wrapped his arms around the older boys waist, who now had his head resting on Lucas’s chest. Eliott looked so peaceful and content at the moment. Lucas wished he could stop time and bask in this moment forever so that his boy never had to suffer again, or at least take a picture but he didn’t want to disturb the older boy. 

They just lay there for a while, before Eliott broke the comfortable silence. 

“There’s one thing that could make me feel better though and would make our four month anniversary perfect.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well, actually two things. Could you make me a sandwich and run me a bath? I’m starting to get my appetite back, plus I’m feeling a bit gross.” 

“Of course, angel, is there anything else you want while I’m in the kitchen?”

“No, that’s it. But give me a kiss before you go.”

Lucas happily obliges, leaving a not so chaste kiss on the older boys lips before he heads to the kitchen to make Elliott a sandwich.

...

After Eliott finished eating, he hands Lucas the plate to put on the bedside table.

Eliott proceeds to cuddle up to Lucas again who continues running his hand through the older boy’s hair.

“How are you feeling today? Any better?”

“I’m feeling much better today, thanks to you. Really, thank you for always being there for me, you really make the dark days not as scary." Lucas looked like he was about to objected but Eliott continued. “Thank you for all you do for me and always being so patient with me. I appreciate every single note you leave me, I appreciate you making me food even when I don’t eat it sometimes, and I also appreciate you texting me during the day reminding me to eat, and take my pills even if i act annoyed when you remind me, but mostly I appreciate you loving me on days I can’t love myself.”

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat as he softly replies, “babe, you don’t need to thank me, you’re my boyfriend, and I love you and I love being able to do all of that for you. We are a team, and I know you would do the same for me. I love you so much, and I’m sorry I was so busy this week. I wish I could’ve been there for you more.”

“Don’t say that, please. I like saying thank you. If I can’t reciprocate all you do for me, at least let me thank you for it.” 

This earns him a blossoming smile from the younger boy.

“Baby, even if you don’t realize it or don’t think it’s the case you do just as much for me. I was sick just last month with a cold, and you went online and learned how to make my favorite soup from scratch to make me feel better. It might not have tasted the best and almost killed me but still it’s the thought that counts” 

They both burst out laughing at that the mood being lifted a bit. 

But soon after Eliott shake his head slightly as he cuts in. “It’s even if you don’t think you were here enough I want to remind you that you do plenty for me already and I don’t expect you to just put your life on hold for me when I have an episode. So I understand. You did everything you could, and when that wasn’t enough, you called my mom to keep an eye on me, so I appreciate you and love you for that.”

Lucas was almost speechless but manage to reply with, “well, you're welcome and for— and thank you for understanding, baby.”

Lucas continued running his hand through Eliott's hair just enjoying being close to his boyfriend after what felt like a week of being separated. 

“Lucas?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Can you run me that bath now? I think it would really help me relax. I’m still feeling a little tense.”

“Of course, angel. I’ll be right back.”

Lucas gets up, heading to the bathroom as Eliott scrolls through his phone. 

Lucas returns shortly after taking Elliott's hand guiding him into the bathroom having him take a seat on the toilet. 

Lucas stands in front of his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. He can’t help but smile because of how cute and cuddly Elliott looks in Lucas’s romance hoodie and matching grey sweatpants. 

“Okay sweetheart, arms up?”

Eliott lifts his arms, allowing Lucas to take off his sweater and the shirt underneath.

Lucas makes quick work of taking off Elliott's sweats and briefs in one fast motion before he rids himself of his clothes. He leaves a chaste kiss of the older boy’s lips before he gets into the tub and lay down. 

Eliott joins him lying on his boyfriend's chest, putting his head on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

They just lay there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence when Eliott breaks the silence.

“Lucas? Can you wash my hair, I don’t think I have any energy.” 

“Of course! Sweetheart, can you please hand me the shampoo?”

Eliott hands him the shampoo and Lucas gets to work.

Once Lucas is done washing the older boy’s hair and rinsing it thoroughly, they just lay back and relax. 

“Aahh, this is so nice. Thank you so much mon herrison.”

“No problem, angel, I’m glad I was able to help you relax.”

Lucas started to run his fingers lazily up and down the older boy’s arms in soothing patterns. 

Eliott was so relaxed, he could fall asleep if he really wanted to but he had other things on his mind. 

“Lucas?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do you think you could finger me?” 

“...Would that help you relax, baby? A nice orgasm?”

“Yes, please.”

“All right. Okay, legs up, baby.”

Eliott obliges, lifting his legs, setting them on either side of the tub. 

Lucas reaches over Eliott and picks up the water-resistant bottle of lube they have in the shower for when they want to have shower sex and coats his middle and index finger with a generous amount.

Lucas starts with one finger rubbing his finger around Elliott's rim without actually pushing in. 

Once Lucas pushes in, Elliot feels his breath hitch in his throat, letting his head fall back onto Lucas’s shoulder, turning his head to leave a clumsy open-mouthed kiss on the corner or the younger boy’s mouth. 

When Lucas was sure Eliott was feeling more comfortable and starts to feel his boy loosen up, he adds another finger, curling them both looking for the older boy’s prostate. He starts moving his fingers around flexing forward and backward, feeling the insides of Eliott's body.

Eliott has always been super sensitive when it came to fingering and has always been super tight. That’s why they usually both prefer for Lucas to bottom, but it doesn’t mean Eliott doesn’t love being fucked. On days like that, Eliott gets all frantic and is a writhing mess in minutes. But today is different. He's exhausted, his episode has taken a toll on him and is just looking to relax and enjoy the intimacy as his boyfriend makes him feel good. He lays there, thighs trembling, bottom lip quivering as his hole clenches around Lucas’s fingers every time he rubs against that small bundle of nerves, little moans and whimpers falling from his lips.

“Is that good enough, baby? Are you feeling more relaxed?

“Yes, Lucas, please d-don’t stop.”

“Are you ready for another finger sweetheart, do you think you could handle three?

“Yes! Lucas, just—please don’t stop, but p-please be gentle and go slow.”

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry.”

Once Lucas is three fingers deep, Eliott feels like he’s floating. But the pace is way too slow for the older boy who is beginning to lose his mind and if Lucas doesn’t start picking up the pace or touch his dick soon, which is already dripping with precum, a lovely shade of red at the tip he’d have to take matters into his own hands. 

“Don’t tease m-me,” Eliott manages. “P-please,” he brings up his hand up wrapping it around the younger boy’s neck but can’t hold on for long. Loosening his grip instead and sliding his hand to grip the younger boy’s bicep guiding his hand to wrap around his dick. He digs his fingers into the flesh there and knocks his head back against the tub, looking up at the ceiling and moaning loudly, as Lucas picks up the pace and begins to fuck him relentlessly, pushing his fingers in as far as they’ll fit before dragging them out and doing it again and again, seemingly erratic but veliocious. Eliott grips the side of the tub and arches up into Lucas’s fingers, breathing uneven and hasty.

“I’m close," Eliott mumbles hoarsely, his voice barely there except for when he moans. "Go faster, faster! Ah fuck! P-please."

Lucas crooks his fingers and pushes in faster than before, wanting to hit that spot at every move, which he probably does because soon, Eliott has small tears running down his cheeks because fuck, he's always been so sensitive, and has broken down on more than one occasion when he's being fucked. Because it's just too much for him, it feels too good—he can't handle it. He needs to touch Lucas again, ground himself, he reaches his hand up wrapping his right hand around the younger boy’s neck bringing it down, for a sloppy kiss that mostly lends on lucas’s cheek that his lips. 

“Baby...” Eliott pants not knowing what he’s asking for.

"L-Lucas," Eliott stutters, and he's clenching around Lucas’s fingers so quickly now that he must be close, he was right on the edge, he needed to come right now. "Close, close, please— don’t stop."

Lucas picks up the speed, pumping his left hand hard and fast, trying to get the older boy over the edge. It only takes a few more jabs against Eliott's prostate, and a few more strokes of his dick and everything goes white. Eliott's hips buck up as he bites his bottom lip so tight he almost draws blood and he's coming all over Lucas’s hand and onto himself. Lucas could only hungrily stare as he eats up Eliott's bliss out expression as he came down from his intense orgasm.

Finally, after that long, frozen moment, Eliott releases a soft moan and relaxes against Lucas's chest completely limp by now, unable to open his eyes. 

Lucas slowly takes out his fingers, making the older boy shudder from the loss. Lucas continued to leave kisses on the side of Elliott's head as he ran his hand through the older boy’s hair.

“Are you feeling better, angel?”

Eliott can barely form any words, but replies in a scarcely audible whisper. 

“Mhm, thank you so much, baby. Give me a minute to recover, and I’ll blow you.”

“It’s fine, baby, I can take care of myself.” 

“No please, I want to.” 

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” 

Once Eliott’s breathing had evened out, Lucas gets up and sat on the edge of the tub and Eliott takes him in his mouth. 

The blowjob is fast and messy, but it gets the job done, so Lucas had nothing to complain about. Especially when Eliott would swirl his tongue around the head of his cock teasingly. Eventually leading him to deepthroat Lucas while keeping eye contact bobbing his head back and forth, increasingly so. It doesn’t take long before Lucas is coming hard into Eliott's mouth. 

After coming down from his high and catching his breath again, Lucas brings Eliott up for one last kiss, tasting himself on Eliott's tongue. “Thank you so much, angel." Lucas sighed blissfully against Eliott's neck. "But let me finish washing my hair, and then we can head out.”

Once Lucas is done washing both of their hair and bodies, they step out of the tub. 

Lucas wraps a big fluffy robe around his boyfriend before putting his own on and they exit the bathroom, falling onto their bed. Eliott snuggles up to Lucas laying his head in the younger boy’s chest.

After a moment, Eliott starts, “Thank you. I think that’s exactly what I needed. Happy anniversary again.”

“You are very welcome, baby. I’m glad I was able to help you relax and that you’re feeling a bit better. Happy anniversary to you too.”

“Lucas?”

“Yes, baby?”

“You’re my best friend, did you know that.” 

“You’re my best friend too, baby.”

“No but seriously, I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you for always being so patient with me and loving me on days where it’s so hard to love myself. I don’t know what I would do without you. Sometimes I wonder how I’ve managed for the past 18 years without you in my life. I must have done something really incredible in a previous life or in another universe to deserve someone like you." Eliott was almost tearing up and Lucas just smiled tenderly at him. "Anyways, I just wanted to remind how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you do, in case you ever foolishly forget." 

“Well, you are very, very welcome. It’s not hard loving someone, especially when they are so kind-hearted, understanding, patient, passionate, and super sweet. And let’s not forget very, very hot." Making them both chuckle as Lucas gently bites down on the older boy’s earlobe, teasing him. “You make loving you very, very easy, and I don’t plan on ever stopping.” Lucas leaves a chaste yet passionate kiss on the older boy’s lips, leaving them both a little breathless. 

Eliott is still rooted in thought. Thinking about how he got so lucky to have Lucas in his life. He wanted to thank every god and deity for bringing Lucas into his life, and he was going to spend every day making sure Lucas was happy and knows how much Eliott appreciates him. He would spend every day of the rest of his life making sure Lucas knew how loved he was and how much Eliott treasured him. 

Lucas' voice brought him back to reality. “Let’s watch a movie. Netflix and chill?”

Eliott looks up at the younger boy who gives him a mischievous wink, earning another chuckle from Eliott.

Lucas reaches over, opening the laptop and logging into Netflix. 

“What do you want to watch?”

“Can we finish watching New Girl? I don’t think I’m in the mood for a movie.”

“Of course.”

They cuddle and watch New Girl for the rest of the night as Lucas ran lazy patterns on Eliott's back as the older boy started falling asleep on his chest.

Eliott will never know how he got so lucky. Even on the bad days, it’s the minutes like these that make it all worth it, and he was so grateful. This might not be what people typically thought of when they planned their anniversary. 

But for Eliott and Lucas? It was perfect. They were a chelou couple after all.


End file.
